The Survival of the Fittest
by sweetcandyzz
Summary: UNDER MAJOR EDITING.A sasusaku story,promised to be given away to the matchmaker at the age of 14.Left by a mother at war , facing notorious and crazy in-laws and some what bounded to a human ice block ,what will 4 year old Sakura do?
1. fate's very funny isn't it?

The Survival of the Fittest

_a sasusaku story_

**hi there this is my first fan fic and I'm sort of exited, duh, but I have to admit this first chapter will be kind of boring, but the rest will be livelier , I swear. But I beg of you people -have mercy on me?(please?) anywho, let's get on with the story this is me Sweetcandyzz presenting: The Survival of the Fittest. **

_summary: promised to be given away to the matchmaker at the age of 14. left by a mother at war and facing notorious (and crazy) in-laws what will poor 4-year-old Sakura will do to to attain her brightest of drams?. This is her adventure._

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

A long time ago in the Black forest village, due west of the wind country,there lived a clan that posses mysterious,but THIS story does not focus On the clan but the tradition' of the clan, which was to pick a certain family's eldest daughter to be given away to the match maker every year.

And this year, Tohsaka's family was chosen to give up her eldest daughter. The little girl had porcelain skin, with the typical built body for a 4-year-old. Hair as pink as the flowers of the blossoms the cherry tree derived, Sakura. And her eyes were vivid as pools of emeralds. Innocence was written across her delicate smile, but behind that innocent mask lies a devious, sharp girl with wisdom thrice her age.

**4-year-old Sakura POV: **

it was was noon, the sun is coming down, I went to the field where I always played and picked pretty flowers for okaa san and Rie -my otouto, then I saw some Onee-sama'tachi, then one of them pointed at me and made fun of my forehead! They were so mean!

So I ran home only to find them chasing after me. After awhile I lost them, but some of the flowers fell off.

But when I got home, I found okaa san sitting with two scary people. Then I heard what the scary people and okaa san were talking about.

**Tohsaka (Sakura's mom) POV: **

"matchmaker" Anko-sama please accept my daughter when she turns 14. Bless her with a rightful husband and for her to live in prosperity." -_ pshhh, screw formality AND tradition! They're taking my precious baby!_

"hmmm, we'll see soon enough if she's worthy of such a husband". The matchmaker's assistant, Kurenai sternly replied.

Then I heard a thump near the wooden gate I gave a small gasp, "sakura!", my heart thumped fast, I hoped she didn't hear the conversation but but my train of thought was interrupted by the matchmaker's assistant's, Kurenai's, ramblings: "she looks like a runt!", "look at her, -she's all dirty!,and that posture! What type of fools do you take us for??" she said as if she was describing an animal.

My blood boiled to the highest point yet my heart beated fast. I had to think of something to help change their minds.

So I called Sakura to come to come closer, but surprisingly, she hesitated and ran away, dropping the flowers had with her.

"My! What a rude girl! The matchmaker angrily replied."no,no,no she's mostly obedient, she must have been shy today" "we hope you you shape that brat into a worthy wife when we return, Tohsaka".

**Sakura POV:**

I ran as fast as I could, as far as my legs could carry me... away from the house. I knew what okaa san was talking about. The obaa sama next to us told me about it.

**FLASH BACK:**

_I was walking down a street of the village when I saw the oba sama watering her bonsai trees. I like her, she always gave me snacks and tells me stories._

_So I came up to greet her."obaa chyan!! I called up to her while running. She looked up then saw me trip flat on my face. _Toink!.i tripped on a rock.

_She ran up to me then carried me to her house to bandage my scrape, she also gave me something sweet so I stopped crying. As obaa sama fixed the bandage,she scolded me:_

"_tsk.tsk.stk!,next time be more careful little one! If you don't then the matchmaker will get you!!" obaa sama warned me._

_"eh??, baa-sama,what's a matchmaker?" I asked while licking the sugar that stuck to my fingers while eating the candy. "hmmm...,well the matchmaker is a person who knows how you can be a good wife and who you should marry someday. Each year, ou village gives them one bride for the other villages", she replied finishing up the wound._

_"but why do we need to do that baa-sama? Boys are so icky!!" I pouted to her._

_"ke ke ke ke, you shouldn't pout like that, your lip might fall off! She joked, I gasped then put my hands on my mouth afraid it really would._

_Obaa-sama laughed some more and patted my head, saying " so that we won't go to war of course", like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

**END FLASH BACK**

I sniffled, it was getting cold, I was the girl that was going to be given to the old hag!! I sighed, okaa san must be worried by now, I should go home.

**Normal POV:**

**A**nd so th little pink-headed girl went back to her house, sulking.

**That Night**

Tohsaka, Sakura, Rie, were eating dinner. The little girl was so hungry she practically inhaled the food! So her mother scolded her, "Sakura! Don't eat too much at once! Straighten your back and eat silently". Tohsaka reminded sakura while giving more food on her bowl.

** After 6 years**

I was eating silently; back straight, legs crossed. My mother is teaching me to be a wife someday. She kept stealing glances at me. When I caught her, -wash the dishes then go to bed. She snapped at me.

_"She was treating me like I already belonged to Anko-sama."_

To any other person who was watching, it appeared she detested me. But I understood just by the look in her eyes, that she did love me, and she was only doing those cold antics so she wouldn't wish for something she would not have 4 more years later. Stupid tradition, it just HAD to ruin my life.

** 4 years later **

**Sakura POV:**

A war exploded against sunagakure no sato and konohagure, everybody was leaving, everybody that is, except me...

I was dressed in a formal attire that my mother saved up for. Everything was loaded in a carriage; that was ready to leave, I was saying goodbye to everyone in the clan and otouto, telling him to protect okaa san. My mother led me to another carriage where people who worked for the matchmaker were waiting._"Why are they going through all that trouble and tradition with a carriage when there's a train?"._

I held my okaa san's hand all the way, it was cold and trembling. When we arrived,she spared a glance at me, it said everything, then she hugged me,and though it seemed to last eternity, but in reality only a minute and I was off to where every single action in my life will be planned.

at the **WEDDING****DAY**

the matchmaker and her assistant were preparing me for my "deserving" husband, I rolled my eyes at the word. The old hag's had clearly disliked me and there were no ways of me getting a good husband. _" I'm still young, damn it!!" I haven't even had a taste of what the word Adventure even is!!._

so anyway they dressed me up like I was a doll and placed heavy make-up on my face AND covered my FACE with a dark colored satin cloth and in my mind I was like: _why would they go putting ten layers or so of itchy make-up on my face then just to cover it with cloth??!!_

And now , I'm here being led by one of the hags to the ceremony, everything in that room screamed festivity and all that. Well everything BUT me that is.

After the wedding, I still don't know what my "husband" looked like, my face was still under the thin cloth so I pulled it down. I was sitting on a bed , I looked around the place and found it somewhat decent.

Then I heard the door creak so I hurried to the bed and covered my face AGAIN and waited quietly. I heard foot steps coming then suddenly stopping in front of me, I tensed up, this will be the man that will be incharge of what my destiny will be, he'll be the one to say if should I be happy or not._ Okay, this is too much isn't it?. _Then I hesitantly said to him: "I prayed everyday to Kami-sama that you may not be too old or too ugly". After that, I felt a slight tug on the cloth covering my face.

I looked up only to see...

_**CLIFFHANGER!!**_

__

* * *

__

**Bwhahah, I'm evil ,hehe sorry , thanks for going through the boring intro of the story, but didn't I warn you it was? Hehee. ohhhhhhh who was dear Sakura-chan married to?? review to find out! Reviews make me,dobe-chama, happy and also thank you jean-sama, si-kun,and pat-chan for helping with the editing I know you all died after reading my chapter . **

**My bad. That it for now,**

**ja ne -sweetcandyzz  
**


	2. my NEW retarded family

The Survival of the Fittest

_a sasusaku story_

**hi there this is my first fan fic and I'm sort of exited, duh, but I have to admit I this first chapter will be kind of boring, but the rest will be livelier , I swear. But I beg of you people -have mercy on me?(please?) anywho, let's get on with the story this is me Sweetcandyzz presenting: The Survival of the Fittest. **

_summary: promised to be given away to the matchmaker at the age of 14. left by a mother at war and facing notorious (and crazy) in-laws what will poor 4-year-old Sakura will do to to attain her brightest of drams?. This is her adventure._

* * *

_Preview:_

_Then I heard the door creak so I hurried to the bed and covered my face AGAIN and waited quietly. I heard foot steps coming then suddenly stopping in front of me, I tensed up, this will be the man that will be incharge of what my destiny will be, he'll be the one to say if should I be happy or not. Okay, this is too much isn't it?. Then I hesitantly said to him: "I prayed everyday to Kami-sama that you may not be too old or too ugly". After that, I felt a slight tug on the cloth covering my face._

_I looked up only to see..._

**Sakura POV:**

**T**he cloth fell slowly to the ground. I looked up to see...Well, I didn't really see anything! Then I heard a sniffle down wards so I looked down. There stared at me a boy.

"I must have prayed too hard!". I blinked, the boy seemed half my age!! my eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets like: O.o Really, I'm not joking, he could pass as my little brother but no thanks I already have one.

In my head, my inner -ya, I still haven't gotten rid of her no matter what I do, was having a major melt down: **"WHAT.THE.HELL??", "do **I**look like a pedophile??!!", "karma/person/fate/gods whoever person is up there **my inner kneeled/graveled **I know your laughing at me right now, but of all the people for your amusement why did you choose me???!, okay if YOU stop mocking me I swear I'll give up sarcasm for the rest of my life!",...yeah right **-she cried animatedly. Voice over person: I heard that. gulp , "Ahehe" scratching the back of her neck.

** The Outside world**

I was like: "EHHH??!!", then I found him raising a lizard infront of my face!!, I was so surprised that I screamed and fell to the floor, I swear I could hear those hags laughing at me outside!

While I was on the floor the brat took that opportunity and jump on the bed then threw a pillow at me! Then he took a haughty pose at me and he arrogantly said: "I am konohamaru, since I am your husband I will say everything and you shall obey it!, I sleep on the bed and you will sleep on the floor! (A/N: you people probably guessed by now sasuke didn't magically turned into a little boy and married sakura-chan no?)

I sweat dropped at the kid who was **MY** husband! _Why??!!! I didn't deserve this!, I give money to charity!, _even though the money isn't mine,_ I do chores!,_well actually, I make otouto do that, _I don't lie,_except when necessary... I sulked to the cold, hard, creaking, Hard, stiff, HAAARD floor.

_Again I ask: why meee??! -_my train of thoughts were interrupted by the pet lizard the brat coming towards me. It stopped on its tracks and stared at me, I did too then the staring turned to glaring and surprisingly, the freaking lizard glared at me to!!!, then the hair on my back stood. "it" was insanely grinning a me!! my eyes widened I smacked the floor hard and "it" ran away.

_I'm not sure if I'm psychic but some days later that lizard will "accidentally" be thrown out the balcony and be ran over by a traveler's cart and "coincidentally__"__ burned by the oven stove. Then somewhat buried six feet below the ground. END Vision slash Prophecy _

_ Dream commence _

_I dreamed about the wedding,I'm here again led by one of the hags to the ceremony, everything in that room screamed festivity and all that. Well everything BUT me that is._(de ja vu? -isn't that they call those things that you think happen before?)

_Everything looked so glamorous, food every where then I saw a woman with the most extravagant clothing I've seen the whole night she was looking at me skeptically, probably my mother-in-law greaaaat she looks like the nagging type. And so the ceremony began. Let the fun begin!, I can almost imagine it in my head, a retarded family with a banner at the back that read: WELCOME TO HELL with dramatic music playing at the background, and "it" was doing th grin to me again shudder._

_ END Dream _

**A Few Weeks Later**

a few days have passed and I actually tried to win at least a compliment from my mother-in-law, its like she was born to criticize and truth to be told, I prefer talking to a rock, which shows how pathetic I really am - sulks in a corner talking to a rock.

Anyway right now, I'm serving tea politely as I can to my sadist-in-law cough ehm I mean my oh-so-lovable-mother-in-law. As soon as she sipped it she spat it out like it had poison -which I hope I accidentally did, then she asked me, "what is this? Mud?!" - I think I'll name the rock Ryo. I thought bluntly at her comment that should be cared about ... but I don't care about it smirk

I bowed politely asking for forgiveness but was rewarded with, "hmph!","such a disgrace!", "did anybody teach you manners?", "where's my grandson," yadiyadiyada...-" -_WAIT A MINUTE!! _

My body stiffened at the word "grandson", I swear I was like a statue!, "NANI??!!" I asked her. THWAK!, "aww" -_didn't see that one coming,_ _the "sadist" just whacked me on the head! With a freaking __metal tray__ that I used for the tea. METAL _ ,- "Don't use that tone with me!"

I felt a vein AND a bump throb at the back of my head; still I bowed robotically saying my apologies.

But a thought strucked my head again, "grandson?!!", no was I doing THAT, having an innocent kid, to make it worse MY child to be exposed to THIS insane family? And to top things off, the father will probably look like a bother to my child.

No way was I ganna do that, hear me? Burn.In.Hell

** That Night **

_"Dear Kami-sama, its me, Sakura, you know, the one you oh-so-blessed with a big forehead, you know I'm a good girl don't you? - okay maybe not, but (for now)all I wish is to be freed from this coughinsanecough family. That is all. Amen."_

I prayed /slash/ wished for my freedom, I kneeled and shut my eyes,heck, I even danced for some reason YOU shouldn't know.

Anyway, I slept on the floor again, you know the cold, hard, creaking, Hard, stiff, HAAARD floor? -and by the way, the lizard prophecy actually came true (shifty eyes) (rises eyebrows).

**Morning**

I woke up with a start and wore my white nightgown just for the heck of it, but then I heard some bickering just outside my window, there saw my "husband" and one of the family maids; Meogi.

**Meogi POV:**

"konohamaru-kun, I'm pregnant!, "-no,no it can't be mine!", "what do you mean it can't be yours? Look at it", I took his hands and let him feel my stomach. "no doubt it's yours!", I keep telling him. I was hurt when he asked if I was sure he was the father, what kind of person does he think I am?!!.

**Sakura POV:**

My eyes, it widen with realization, I messed up my hair more and took a kunai knife near the bedside table, it was newly sharpened, I stared at it for another moment.

"This is my chance out of here!!" I brought down the knife and...

_**CLIFFHANGER!!**_

* * *

**elo, sorry for the suspense ,anyway, thanks for the people that reviewed and same thanks to ****AT-Y-NAR,pat-chan and si-kun.**

**see ya for now,**

**ja ne -sweetcandyzz**


End file.
